


I Swear It On My Honour

by Blue_Night_Blossom



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night_Blossom/pseuds/Blue_Night_Blossom
Summary: Zuko's pain upon his spouse's poisoning.
Kudos: 6





	I Swear It On My Honour

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in fifteen minutes because I needed to pour my sadness somewhere. It isn't spell checked and i am so emotionally tired that I can't bring myself to care. I will do it the second I'm feeing better.
> 
> It's the shortest piece of fiction I have ever written, and those who know my work know that I love details and little connections. Sorry folks, but this is to the point, made to vent my sadness and pain.  
> It will probably not be my standard quality. For that I'm sorry.

In the Firelord’s Rooms there was silence. A silence that no one dared to break, because they knew the consequences. In Ozai’s reign it meant burned or fired, but in Firelord Zuko’s reigns (and in this particular situation) they did it for respect, not fear. They all wanted the same thing, but it was impossible to do so.

The Firelord looked at the figure in the bed unseeingly. His partner, the person he loved more that his life, was fighting for their life. Poison, the Royal Healer had said.

The servants hadn’t seen their leader so broken since the time he lost General Iroh to old age. That day had been a truly miserable day for everyone involved. The funeral was one of the most beautiful ceremonies since the Firelord’s coronation. Everyone had cried, but no one more than the Firelord himself, although Toph Beifong and Avatar Aang were close seconds. The Fire Nation had lost a guide, but the Firelord had lost an uncle, a father figure, a confidant.

The servants knew that if the Firelord lost his partner he would become a shell of what he was. His partner was the one who helped the Firelord recovering from General Iroh’s passing and the servants had watched how the Water Tribe had helped him with nightmares, dreams, hopes… even keeping track of the schedule.

The news of the poisoning spread fast, there weren’t many news that spread as fast as one of the Royals’ attempt on their lives. In every corner there were tears, sobs and prayers to the Spirits, both for Agni and Yue and La.

The rumours reached Suki and Ty Lee, in their room. They didn’t waste time, they needed to identify the poison, and there was only one person capable to do it. Ty Lee, after taking a sample, ran with all her strength through a very familiar path that she had walked hundreds of times. She didn’t bother knocking and jumped over the gate without missing a beat.

She found Mai in her study, pouring over books with Tom-Tom at her side, but she stood on attention when Ty Lee appeared like she was chased by Azula herself.

“What happened?” Mai felt trepidation coil at her stomach. She didn’t like Ty Lee’s expression one bit. “What happened to the two idiots _now_?”

“Poison.” Ty Lee gave the sample to his friend and promptly sat down to catch her breath. Mai didn’t waste a moment and started identifying the poison.

“Oh no…” Mai couldn’t contain herself and Ty Lee gulped hard. Mai did not sound like that. Not even betraying Azula had managed quite that reaction out of her, she was panicking “No, for the love of the Spirits, this can’t be happening.”

“Bad news?” Ty Lee nervously stretched her muscles readying herself for another run. Mai’s face, expressive for once, didn’t harbour good news.

“It’s rat-viper poison, mixed with another one I don’t recognise.” Mai paled even more, and Ty Lee’s eyes filled with tears. It was well known that that particular poison was lethal, but mixed with something that not even Mai could identify… it was bad.

“We need to tell the Firelord.” Ty Lee hugged her arms trying not to curl on herself. “He deserves to know.”

“We do. I’ll come with you.” Mai closed her eyes, remembering all the good memories he had with the person he couldn’t do anything for. She felt useless.

The two women reached the Fire Place under the hopeful eyes of every person. Servants whispered when they passed, as if they had the cure and the poison would be neutralised. Mai’s expression didn’t let anything out but Ty Lee’s serious expression said it all.

They knocked in the Firelord’s room, and Sukki opened the door, tears on her cheeks. They entered, finding an image they would never forget.

Zuko hugging the dead body of his husband, begging him to come back, for this to be a joke, one of the jokes he liked to play. This was a cruel one, one that he didn’t like one bit.

Then he stopped and ordered the servants to go out. Zuko’s eyes were dead of everything, and when he spoke they didn’t find trace of the person they knew.

“Send word to the Southern Water Tribe, they deserve to know.” Zuko’s eyes were staring at nothing. “I will not rest till my Sokka’s death is avenged.”

“Sir, we need to…” Suki was cut off by a phrase she had hoped she didn’t have to hear again.

“I swear it on my honour.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please, comment what did you think. It will be a good way to cheer me up.


End file.
